The Perfect Christmas Gifts
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: There is nothing like the Christmas holiday season to bring the most memorable and momentous joy to the one you love in the form of an unexpected, but perfect Christmas gift. Slash. Mentions Mpreg!


_**The Perfect Christmas Gifts**_

Harry James Potter was quite shocked well beyond belief than was normal for him as he quietly trudged down the nearly empty corridor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this late December afternoon. Never in a million years would he have believed this was going to happen to him and his lover even if he had known it could happen at all. They weren't even engaged yet though they truly loved the other very much now and yet...the impossible had been made possible through him again and it still happened. How in the world was he going to explain this one to his lover? How was his lover going to react to this quite shocking news he had to bring to him? Harry feared a million different things right now in his mind for his and Severus's future and their relationship they had together now, but hopefully Severus would at least stay beside him through this until it was over if he didn't want this when it was over. Harry wandered the snowy grounds and clearly deep in thought; trying to think of a way to tell his lover of this startling news he received only an hour before. They both had never discussed this topic between them and now it seemed that it was a rather daunting one to approach too. Finally, Harry made his way inside with an indecision of the news yet. It was Christmas Eve after all, and he was tired so he decided to go and have a nice lie down before dinner together with Severus this evening.

-

Severus Snape had spent all day and all afternoon in town going from every jeweler he knew of to find the perfect one for his love. He finally admitted to himself that after all of the training time Harry spent with him during his last two school years and then being together for now nearly another seven years that it was finally time to ask him to marry him. He had hesitated in doing so before because he had been insecure that their relationship would last as it had and Harry would would leave and find another other than him. But Severus had been proven wrong as the years went by and Harry had stayed by his side steadfastly. He was growing tired and the day was getting late. He still hadn't found that one special band he wanted for Harry, and he did want it to be perfect because Harry was so pure and kindhearted and perfect to him in every way he never was ever in his life. Severus sometimes still couldn't believe Harry had wanted him or had even stayed by him for this long. In a last ditch effort for that band, he went to a special jeweler he hadn't seen in many years.

"Severus, this is a surprise to see you here at this time of the year?" David said to him with a kind and knowing smile to his eyes somehow.

Severus semi-smiled as he hadn't noticed David's gaze, "Yes well, things have greatly changed after the war and these last seven years." He said to his friend gently, "I am looking for the perfect engagement band, actually." He told him sincerily.

David stared at him with a look of knowing intelligence, "I guess things have changed haven't they, then?" He said with a wide smile.

Severus just silently nodded and then continued to browse his selection. The Potions Master knew when he saw it that the ring in question was the perfect one for his love. It had a large white diamond as the center with two small emeralds and rubies on either side of it. The band was made of a yellow gold and had the words 'Love lasts through time' engraved on it on the inside. David smiled secretly to himself as he had known that Severus was a very picky person and would end up choosing one of the most pricey bands in his store for his special someone. Severus paid him generously with a kind smile and thanked him again before he swiftly apparated back to his quarters where he found Harry asleep on their bed with a distressed expression on his face even in sleep.

Severus hoped it was nothing they had to worry about.

-

Harry blearily woke from his uneasy slumber to the wonderful smells of ham, stuffing, cornbread and wine for dinner coming from within the kitchen area. So he hastily showered and dressed as he softly walked out into the den of Severus's quarters with a hesitant smile on his face. He found Severus setting the table for their evening meal and with a nervous face on on his visage as well.

"Severus, are you alright?" Harry asked as he came out and gave him a small kiss.

Severus smiled now, "Yes I am." He said.

Harry nodded quietly, but knowing Severus was still somewhat nervous for some reason or another.

They sat down at the table and proceeded to eat the holiday dinner before Harry decided he better bring up his news to him for he lost his nerve to and then never did at all.

"Severus, I have something I need to tell you." Harry said uncertainly.

Severus looked concerned for a second at him and then he smiled with a nod of agreement to listen.

"You remember how I have been sick this past week and the week before this holiday season?" Harry asked him slowly.

Severus frowned slightly; he remembered and hoped Harry was alright.

"Yes, I remember. Are you alright now?" He answered quickly.

"I went to see Madame Pomphrey today..." Harry told him as he stalled.

Severus nodded to show he had heard, "What did she say was wrong, Harry?" Severus asked concerned

Harry smiled weakly, "I'd been sick be-because I am two weeks pregnant." He whispered softly before he looked down at the floor and unable to eat further or look at his lover for the last seven years after the war.

Severus was quite literally shocked to his core before he broke into a wide smile, "Really Harry, you are?" He asked him softly.

Harry nodded without looking up at him and Severus seemed as though he was currently speechless before he reached into his pocket, rubbed a thumb over his gift to his love as he smiled in thought, and then handed Harry a small box to open. Harry finally managed to look up curiously at Severus then the box and back again as Severus nodded for him to open it.

Harry did open the box carefully and gasped at the stunning ring inside of it as tears welled into his eyes and he now looked directly at Severus for his next words to him, "Severus?" He asked cautiously.

Severus smiled, "Will you marry me, Harry?"

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he smiled and thought of their bright future together now.

"Yes, of course I will. I will marry you." He said happily as he cried with tears of happiness.

Severus and Harry stood leaving the table for the moment as Severus wrapped his arms around his future husband and he made a slight rubbing sensation with his hand upon Harry's currently flat abdomen gently and the exciting thoughts of their future son or daughter growing in there and being able to see Harry glow with the light of radiance that was commonly known to be associated with pregnancy as months came by and went by in the near future.

He smiled as his gaze seemed far off in thought while Harry smiled brightly seeing Severus like this; these were the only Perfect Christmas Gifts that they both could have given to each other for this holiday season and made it seem the most memorable now.


End file.
